nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer
The Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer was a warship design produced by Kuat Drive Yards to serve as part of the starfleet of the Fel Empire. Characteristics .]] The Pellaeon-class was named in honor of former Imperial Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, and drew upon the distinctive and classic wedge-shape of earlier times, made famous by the Venator and Imperator classes used by the navies of the Galactic Republic and the Galactic Empire respectively. The class was often used as command ships and combined certain elements from Star Dreadnoughts like the ''Executor''-class and earlier Star Destroyers like the Imperial-class. Offensive and defensive systems .]] The Pellaeon-class was considered one of the most powerful warships in the galaxy and was noted as having unmatched weapon systems and starfighter components. With its sleek outline, it presented less of a target to potential enemies, while at the same time optimizing its shield protection. The forward-sloping superstructure also gave excellent vantage points for the Pellaeon's main gun batteries, more so than on the Star Destroyers of the previous centuries. The class had slightly more armament than the older ''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer. Some of these guns were of a similar design to the XX-9 turbolaser batteries of the old Galactic Empire.Star Wars Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4 The Pellaeon-class also possessed an interdiction field, capable of pulling ships out of hyperspace. Complement .]] The class had a ventral hangar where starfighters and shuttles could land and embark from. ''Predator''-class fighters would be stored in racks in narrow passages throughout the hangar area. Traffic control centers were located on either side of the main hangar opening, overlooking the area. Its sloping profile allowed the Pellaeon-class to be shorter than the Imperial-class while at the same time be able to carry a decent amount of landing craft and small starships. Propulsion systems A reactor bulb protrusion was visible outside the ventral hull. It is not known if this was the ship's primary reactor or a forward, secondary one. Bridge tower The Pellaeon-class had at least one conference room with a holographic projector table in the center.Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies Its bridge was styled similar to earlier warship classes, with crew pits encircled by a command deck where ship commanders could view the ship's surroundings out of panorama windows.Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 Known vessels *''Avenger'' *''Dauntless'' *''Imperious'' *''Iron Sun'' *''Relentless'' History on Ossus.]] Thousands of years before the Sith-Imperial War, the Sith Empire used a capital ship similar to the Pellaeon-class during the Great Galactic War.Pre-game timeline on The Old Republic homepage The Pellaeon-class itself began its service over 100 years after the Battle of Endor and was noted as going up against the heaviest Galactic Alliance warships, including the smaller-yet-faster ''Scythe''-class main battle cruiser. After the betrayal of the new Sith Order under Darth Krayt, some of these ships chose to rebel and follow Emperor Roan Fel into exile. As of 137 ABY, a number of these vessels were kept in orbit and close to his stronghold on Bastion for protection.Star Wars Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5 Later in the same year, Darth Stryfe used a Pellaeon-class vessel to search for Jedi refugees on Ossus. Upon feeling a continued presence after his troops returned empty-handed, he ordered the vessel to destroy the ruins of the Jedi Academy.Star Wars Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4 Behind the scenes In an interview for Star Wars Insider 89, designer and illustrator Sean Cooke described the design of the Pellaeon-class as a new way to look at Super Star Destroyers. The original idea entailed not making the vessel incredibly long, like Executor, but incredibly tall and with a cathedral-like aspect to the design. The refined design harked back to the original Star Destroyers, but with a "front plow" addition based on Khetanna, Jabba the Hutt's sail barge. While the actual number of guns on the Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer are currently unknown, the ship's entry in Starships of the Galaxy (2007) lists a number of weapon batteries, which according to the Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook, represent up to ten weapons of the same type per battery. Appearances *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 36: Renegade'' Sources *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Insider 89'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *Pre-game timeline on The Old Republic homepage Notes and references de:Pellaeon-Klasse Sternzerstörer es:Destructor Estelar clase Pellaeon pl:Gwiezdny Niszczyciel typu Pellaeon Category:Capital ship classes Category:Galactic Empire starship classes Category:Kuat Drive Yards products Category:Pellaeon-class Star Destroyers Category:Star Destroyer variants